The Great Rebellion of Hyrule
by InheritanceEmber
Summary: The tale of Hyrule's great rebellion and the unbreakable bond of a Goddess and her hero, no matter how fate tries to twist them away from each other. Post BoTW


Link was sleeping soundly in his royal chamber when he was suddenly woken by a sound outside his room. It was dark and he couldn't make much out. He felt something stir beside him, Lady Neith lay on his bed with only a sheet to cover her womanly form, her long elegantly curled brunette hair was sprawled across the bed and was sticking to Link's face. He huffed as he pushed the hair out of his face and gently rolled away from Lady Neith.

She was his current favored lady in the court and this was the night he had finally gotten her into his bed after weeks of wooing her. Was she everything Link had hoped for? She was beautiful, rich and for a maiden she was indeed worth the wait to get her into his bed, but something still felt empty deep in Links soul. Bedding the maids of the court had become a game among him and his friends, a game that Link had become rather successful at. A game that had very little challenge to it, snce he was after all, the crowned prince of Hyrule.  
Link stood from his bed, Lady Neith still not waking, and stretched his arms before pulling on his pants. As he did he heard another noise from his room, likely the samething that had woken him from his deep sleep. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as his door sung open and a rather large man filled the door way. He was silhouetted by lit torches behind him so Link was unable to make out who the man was.  
It took him a moment to register the two dead guards at the man's feet and what that meant. The man came at Link. Link only caught a glimpse of the sliver blade of an ax in the dim light as he dodged the attack rolling to the left, where his wardrobe stood. Quickly he opened it and drew out his bastard sword and turned around just in time to block the man's blow.  
Neith had finally woken up and was screaming as she struggled to keep herself covered. Link paid her no heed as he was more concerned with the man with a bloody ax trying to lop of his head. Still, this man must have thought that Link was no more than pampered palace brat that had only worn a sword for ceremonial reasons. Link could see the shock on his face as he realized how wrong he was.  
In a few quick strikes, Link was able to push the man back and before long he landed a crippling blow to his torso. The man fell to his knees as his hands tried to stop the bleeding in his side. "Tell me who sent you and I will end your suffering." Link said to the man but, he only spat in his face. Link kicked the man in his injuries as a bell began to ring in the distance.

The sound of someone approaching came from the door and Link readied himself to fight when a handsome dark-haired man in his mid-twenties came bursting through. Link relaxed slightly at the sight of his most trusted body guard and friend, Rodrick. "My prince, thank the gods you are safe. There is no time to explain. The castle is over run and they seem to be after you. You need to escape while you can." Rodrick said and Link let out a curse.

"Deal with this one and get Lady Neith out of here." He commanded as took one last look at his friend and flashed forced smile at lady Neith hoping t put her somewhat at ease before he made his way to the hidden entrance behind a tapestry that depicted a map of Hyrule.

Once he closed the door behind him and let a torch, Link found a chest that held clothing that would allow him to blend in with the common folk. He quickly dressed himself before beginning the long decent through the hidden passage ways of the castle. At times he could hear people shouting through the walls. Though a part of him yearned to fight with his loyal guards, he knew his duty. He could not risk his own life or the kingdom would fall into chaos should the king fall as well. The kingdom will always need a king. He only hoped that his father had not met an ill fate.

It didn't take too long before he reached the stables that were hidden away for just this kind of event. His mare was already saddled and the stable hand the had done it was already gone. "So far everything is going as planned." Link said to himself and he led his steed through the underground passage.  
Without any way to keep track of time, Link could not tell how long he was walking beneath Castle Town but, once he reached the end of the tunnel, the sky was just beginning to lighten. He knew that was not a good sign. It would have been better if it were night but, he couldn't just stay here either. He would just have to chance it.  
Emerging from the tunnel, Link mounted his horse and spurred her on. If did not take long before his fears came true and three riders were following behind him. Urging his steed to go faster, he managed to keep them from gaining. This was now a race of endurance and he had to get to safety before his steed failed him.  
Hours passed as he continued to push the mare to her limit. Link knew she could not keep going for much longer but, his pursuers were persistent. As a forest appeared ahead of him he knew that he was getting close to his destination and he hoped that he might be able to lose them in the trees. To his misfortune, his race came to a halt in that forest. His steed collapsed and he was thrown from his saddle.  
Link's body crashed to the ground, driving the air out of his lungs. Disoriented, he staggered to his feet, trying to suck in air. Finally, his vision began to clear just in time for him to roll away as an ax passed through the space where his neck had been. Drawing his sword, he managed to take down the second attacker's horse, sending him smashing into a tree. The other two dismounted and began to circle him.  
Links eyes flicked between the two, waiting for one to attack. They both rushed him at the same time. Neither seemed to be trained in fighting but, Link was still slightly dazed. In peak condition he could easily take two opponents but, now he made mistakes that cost him in cuts. Not willing to give up and die, Link surged forward, taking one by surprise. Turning to deal with the other one he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as the attacker caught him with a spear. Link grabbed the haft of the spear to prevent him from using it again. Unwilling to let go of the spear, Link managed to cut off one of his hands. Pulling the shaft from his shoulder Link thrust the point down on the man's head to silence him.  
Silence filled the air and Link began to walk away from the gory site. He didn't really know where he was going, he just knew he had to keep walking. The forest moved around him, but he couldn't focus on his surroundings, he didn't remember when night had fallen, was it during the chase or while he wondered the forest, the morning light peaked from the horizon and midday pasted in a blur, finally, his body could take no more and he collapsed to the ground and passed out.

Link found himself in a deep darkness that was pressing in on him like a thick liquid that made it difficult to move. He struggled against it, knowing only that he had to keep moving. He didn't know why but, he continued to force himself forward. In the distance he could hear voices. Most seemed to be voices he knew like his father and members of the court but, there were other voices that he did not know.  
He couldn't understand what the voices were saying but, he feared them for some reason. He couldn't choose a direction to go for fear of what voice he might find. Until a new voice sounded through the darkness. It was soft and strong at the same time and the sound of it washed away his fears little by little. Link began to move in the direction of the voice and slowly, it became louder and he realized that it was the voice of a woman, calling his name.

"Link..." She said as he drew closer to the voice. He reached out his hands to feel his surroundings until finally he felt something. It felt like soft skin and as he strained to see what he was touching; a strange black flame illuminated the area slightly. Link looked down to see the limp body of a woman with her face obscured. He wanted to help her but, a hand grabbed him from the darkness and he looked up to see the face of a man. He knew this man but, at the same time he seemed like a stranger to him.

Before Link could fight free of the man, the dream dissipated and he found himself in some sort of make shift shelter made from tree branches to protect him from the rain. Out of habit he called out for his maid and then the captain of his personal guard but, neither came to him. His throat was dry and his voice was week. Slowly he began to remember what happened and he knew that he had to get out of here. He tried to move but, the pain was too much and he felt weak. He took notice that his shoulder had been crudely bandaged an he was wrapped in a cloak he didn't recognize. Looking around, he saw a young boy with a mop of short curly golden hair tending the fire. With great difficulty Link said. "Boy... Water..."

The boy rushed to Link's side and helped him sit up as he pressed a full waterskin to Links lips. Link drank the whole thing as quickly as he could he felt like he was going to be sick. Link coughed up half the water he had just drank. The boy gently patted him on the back, "It okay take it easy, your safe now." Link took note of how high the boy's voice was. He must have been much younger than he looked to not have had his voice change yet. "Just lay down and rest… I'll take you to my village once the storm has passed. You can recover there."

The boy helped Link lay back down on the makeshift cot and covered him back up with the dark blue cloak, Link guessed belonged to the boy. Normally Link would refuse help like this from a stranger, especially since it seemed like a full rebellion had risen up against the crown and he had no idea if this boy was on the side of the crown or not. But Link could barely move and he had little choice in the matter, also something in the back of his mind told him that he could trust this boy.

"My name is Emerson… Skyler Emerson., my family runs an inn in Tarrey Town." Link watched the boy return to the fire side and poke at the embers, for some reason something struck Link odd about the name, as if it didn't quite fit the boy. Skyler kept talking but Link couldn't understand the words as again, Link felt himself succumb to his pain and exhaustion and darkness took over him, the last thing he noticed was the brightness of Skyler's blue eyes in the campfire light.


End file.
